Eris
General Info Eris (moonlightmystery143) is a SAMBer. Some of her friends are Storm (stormbreeze48) and Cassy (redwolf988). As of the writing of this article, she is a rather new SAMBer, having only been around since January 2017. Personality/About Eris is usually seen as a pretty enthusiastic and easygoing person with a joker side. She can be cynical and rude as well, but generally tries to be funny and charismatic despite not being a fan of people in general. Music is very important to Eris. Whenever she is online, you can bet that she is listening to music. She is a particular fan of alternative and alt-pop/pop-punk music, though she likes to dabble in all kinds of music (except country because thats the worst dont @ me) Art is also another very big part in Eris's life, being the one passion she's had her whole life. She's been drawing for about 11-12 years now, ever since she could hold a crayon, and started taking art seriously around 5th grade, or about 4-5 years ago. A few other interests of hers are writing and rps, science, and a few books and cartoons, namely the book An Ember in the Ashes (which yknow only two people i know have actually read it and im salty beyond belief if you read it i will love you regardless) and the show Steven Universe. SAMBsona Eris's SAMBsona is known as Eris Medenhall. She is the queen of a kingdom called Ecridora, though due to the kingdom being in a sort of "bubble" of communication (save for diplomatic affairs with Nardiria) until recently, not much is known about the kingdom yet. Eris has powers of time manipulation, illusion creation, and destruction. All of these take away energy depending on the severity of the action and duration (e.g. making a chair fall apart will take less energy than destroying a village to smithereens, not that she would do anything close to the latter), and she would only use the full degree of her powers in extreme cases. Such a case has not come up, though they are possible. She also likes to carry around a scepter wherever she goes, using it for both spellcasting and fighting purposes and wielding it masterfully for both. She is in the process of learning how to summon it, but is struggling with it. Gang Eris has a very large gang, known as the Ecridoran Circle. Some notable members include her twin sister Harmonia Medenhall, her mind elemental Rowan Ferrandino, and her pet black lynx Kali. OCs Eris has a variety of OCs, along with just having a lot of them. Currently she has 20 ocs, not including her even larger gang. Tiana Beamont Tiana is the leader of a nomadic rebel gang, typically used in post-apocalyptic settings. She has no powers, though a mutation has given her extremely strong and unbreakable bones. Tiana is adventurous and a daredevil, meaning her near invincible bones are being put to good use with her extreme risk-taking and thrill-seeking. Garnet Berlioz Garnet is a werewolf, though she is notably lone and not a fan of the pack systems most werewolves fall into. She has extreme trust issues and a large ego, along with a need for answers when she wants them and nothing else. She is able to control poison and poisonous substances, as well as an ability to swim in lava and withstand extreme temperatures. Avalon Flannery Avalon is a young girl who is extremely bubbly and friendly, which is by far her strongest point. She is able to control plants and animals, as well as talk to them and make them do her bidding, though she isn't particularly good with her powers, even for her age. This, combined with her lack of booksmarts, gives her extreme self-doubt issues and a feeling that she'll never amount to much due to her skillset. Avalon is usually used for school settings, typically magic schools. Ariya Graeme Ariya is a rather quiet and bookwormish girl, being extremely smart as a result. She is known for being stoic and on the pretentious side, having no interests in most social situations. She is a fan of the night, due to both the lack of people and the lack of sunlight being easier with her albinism, as well as it just being prettier. There is no specific type of RP she is used in, though Eris likes using her as a Hunter of Artemis in Percy Jackson RPs. Kasia Huxley Kasia is one of Eris's personal favorites. She is a thief/murderer/arsonist typically used in medieval fantasy settings. She grew up way too fast, not even being twelve yet and having to grow up on the streets, and as a result is borderline sociopathic and, as Eris likes to call her, a "murderous demon child". She is able to control fire and teleport, though she isn't able to fully control them. As a result, she wears protective gloves which neutralize her magic. She ran away from her father at the age of nine after he gaslighted her in attempts to keep her around in the hope that she'd be the key to helping him get a house after losing it thanks to taking baby Kasia in. She is extremely sadistic, snarky, and clever. Darian Marlowe Darian is very sweet and outgoing, with a strong philosophy that the answer to every problem is either more friends or more time with friends. She can control plants extremely well, along with having a strong interest in botany and gardening. She can be considered defensive and aggressive at times, though she just really cares about the people she loves and will stick up for them at her own expense. Viona Mulpetre Viona is a runaway princess who lives in the middle of the woods. She escaped in resistance of the strict rules her parents set up for her safety, though she appreciates the concern greatly. She is able to control the moon and, as a result, things like the tides. She is serene and, in the chance that she's found, she would be quiet and asocial, though she has a strong sense of authority. She used to be fear-driven but has since become confident that nobody will ever find her. She has also done everything she can to avoid seeming like the royal family, who she has come to detest. She is usually used in kingdom-based RPs. Amber Roesink Amber is extremely chill and extremely tomboyish, usually coming across as lazy but is actually far from that. She is extremely competitive and an avid fighter, and will be up for any challenge so long as she's fully awake, even if she has more important business to attend to. She has taken up fighting since moving in with her dad and is one of the best in her class at the gym. She's the daughter of a celebrity named Catharijne Roesink, though she's rejected that lifestyle and opted instead to live with her dad, a regular man who works despite being rich enough with his wife's pay to live off of. She's typically used in modern-day RPs. Nikola Slater Nikola is a warlock typically used in modern-day fantasy RPs. She works at a music store and has a strong love for music, particularly Brit-punk. She is bitter and brash and pretty done with most people, though she has a ritual she likes to carry out whenever someone buys a record or CD, where she uses her magic to add on songs she feels like they'd enjoy with a note signed anonymous, as a friendly gesture towards the customer. Quotes "jeezy" "oh boy" "oh" "oh no" "Storm is the best person I know and she is really cool." (Definitely, 100% a real quote from Eris) "nicr" "xcudent" "yep yep yep yep yep" "do it nerd" "henlo" "holy explicit" "a" "well looks like im not the only one getting a quote section on her wikia lol" "hurgle" " . . . because i want suspense to be a thing that exists . . . " Trivia #Eris has a few different RPs on SAMB, namely Town of Twilight, Suppressants, and The Amulets. #Eris is also planning on writing Town of Twilight into her own book, if she can ever finish the characters #Eris has invaded the chat thread of Cassy and Storm, becoming a regular chatter on that forum for some reason #Eris, for some reason, still uses Google+ despite being older than twelve, with the username salami mami #Eris, in real life, is a 15-year-old girl in Ohio named Allison/Ally #Eris has no idea why there is such a long section devoted to her OCs #Eris would have left the part about Tiana out - since she's not part of her main gang - but she'd already written it out for some reason so she decided to leave it in #Eris is having lots of fun typing this whole page out in third person at one in the morning #Eris has yet to be shipped and hopes that day will never come #Eris has a bunch of Steven Universe fan characters based on her and her friends. She plans on making a comic using them, but will first be making more characters, both side characters to go along with the main characters as well as a few more characters based on other friends. Category:SAMBers